Deadly Memories
by Corrupted Angelic
Summary: Not good at writing summaries, so just look to my note before the story itself.


**{Deadly Memories}  
**  
**Disclaimer** Unfortunately, I don't own Kill Bill, even though it's one of my favourite movies :(  
  
**Summary** Not good at writing summaries, so just look to my note before the story itself.  
  
_Cora is shortened for Corrupted Angelic_  
  
**Cora** Kill Bill story I thought of writing, it's about a 17 year old girl who's now a silent midnight assassin in revenge of those who have caused her pain. Not going to spoil it so read on and stop listening to me!! .  
  
**{Deadly Memories}**  
  
**Chapter I-** Bad Memories of the Past.  
  
It's saddening, really, not having anyone to talk to, just staying quiet and not have anyone to rid you of your fears. But I don't have the time nor soul for friendship, not since I found out the truth of my life...  
  
Whom am I you may ask? My name is Kiria Lang, but I am more known as 'Keyo Ki' nowadays. The name 'Kiria Lang' though, means the term of 'Deadly Rose', I never understood why I was called that, until I found my purpose in life...  
  
To assassinate, to rid my world of the troubles I've been through. Truth is, I don't have parents, I never felt the warmth and love of Kaa-san and Otou-chan ever again since I was 9 years of age.  
  
Even now that it's been 8 years or more, I can still remember what happened like it was just yesterday. It gives me nightmares, for it cannot be forgotten...  
  
**{Flashback- 8 years before...}**  
  
"Kiria-san!" I heard Otou-chan call, whom was staring out of the window, then closed the curtains rapidly, failing to close them completely. I slowly walked up to the window; feeling like my body couldn't control itself, as I was about to help Otou-chan close the curtains, my body froze. I could only barely hear Otou-chan calling out to me, and then felt something push me as I fell to the ground; I sat up, and saw little pieces of metal flying through the window, smashing pieces into the glass, breaking it. Otou-chan was standing against the wall, keeping clear of the shattered glass and the pieces of metal. Otou-chan looked to me with stern eyes. "Kiria-san! You must get out of here! Go through the back way!" He yelled as he had to since of the noise of the shattering and shooting was almost deafening me. I nodded in reply to him, but then two men in uniforms came in with guns aiming at Otou-chan and me. "Go now!" Otou-chan yelled loudly as I nodded hastily and ran out through a door. No matter how far I ran, I still heard what was going on. Otou-chan screaming, shooting and slashing sounds. My eyes felt swollen, as I was about to cry. Then, the last of that I heard was a loud scream, a slash and a thud. "Otou-chan..." I uttered a whisper as I heard the voices of the two men laughing to themselves and slamming the door shut. I ran up to the door from where I ran from and harshly forced it open, thunder strikes were heard as I slowly approached a figure that was lying on the ground motionless. "Otou-chan...?" I whimpered as I kneeled down next to the figure and placed my hands against it. The figure was Otou-chan, but why was he so quiet? "Otou-chan? Otou-chan? It's me, Kiria..." I whispered as I shook the figure of him. No answers, not even a moan passed his lips. I slowly lifted my hands away from the body to see crimson liquid covering my palms. My body froze in shock and fear, Otou-chan was... gone. My eyes formed tears that slowly dripped down from my cheeks and onto Otou-chan's body. Kaa-san is the only one I have left now...  
  
The following day we had a funeral for Otou-chan; it was the worst thing to go to. Kaa-san wouldn't stop crying, as I myself wouldn't either. That night, I heard Kaa-san in her room holding a small rectangle crying. I knocked on the door and she replied, saying she needed to be alone. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen until I heard a loud banging sound from Kaa-san's room. I ran across the hallway and opened the door to her room to find Kaa-san holding a gun with a deep crimson mark on the side of her head; just like the liquid I found on Otou -chan. Could Kaa-san be...? "Kaa-san...?" I whimpered as I walked over to the body of her. Motionless, like Otou-chan, they're both gone. First Otou-chan, now Kaa-san too.  
  
I cried for endless hours it seemed, both my parents were gone and I wasn't even 10 yet. I couldn't stay here, not anymore, now that my parents are both dead. I have to get out of here. I backed away from Kaa-san's corpse, ran down the hallway and straight out the front door. As soon as I got out of the house, I ran down the streets at a speeding pace. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get there. Then, all of a sudden, a car sped up right beside me and a lady whacked me from behind my neck, then everything went black... 


End file.
